


You're Tony Stark

by thesilverwitch (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thesilverwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Tony Stark, you just woke up and you're confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something in second person so I kind of did.

At first you’re scared. The future is coming, the past is catching up and you have nowhere to run. You know who you are, the great, the genius Anthony Stark, also known as Iron Man. Son of Maria and Howard Stark.

You’re an inventor, a creator. You’re a billionaire, a playboy, a philanthropist. You have a suit that allows you to do the most amazing things, you have many friends and enemies.

But what does that mean? What does that make of you?

It’s hard to remember, not because it was far away, but because you made yourself forget. There are blanks where before there were stories. You know one thing: that your whole life is filled with a very simple thing, regret. And that you did your best to forget it all.

Your head hurts, at least you think it’s your head. You aren't very sure anymore. The lights above are dizzying without you even opening your eyes. You don’t know where you are, but to be honest you’d be surprised if you did.

A sudden though occurs to you. _What would he think of this?_ What would he think of you, lying in an unknown place completely helpless and with only segments of your own brain remaining.

Who’s he?

It’s hard to remember. No, not hard. Impossible.

You deleted the memories. With each second more information seems to appear, and more information seems to disappear too. You don’t understand what’s happening, or maybe you don’t want to.

You hear sounds, probably voices. Everything is still a mess outside your small mind and you don’t want to listen, you don’t want to see. You’re scared, just like you’ve always been.

Since the day you were born you searched for protection, but no one ever helped you. You’re sure of that, or at least you’re sure you’re supposed to be sure of that.

Everything’s confusing and you don’t know what happened to you. You become aware that maybe, the memories you’re holding right now aren’t really yours.

Maybe you aren’t Tony Stark after all; maybe you’re just someone else with Tony Stark's memories. It doesn’t matter though.

You don’t know who that someone else might be, so you’ll be Tony Stark. The genius filled with fears and regrets.

You wish you knew why you’re so scared.

Opening your eyes suddenly sounds like a good idea. You don’t know why, only a couple of seconds ago opening your eyes was the last thing you wanted to do but now, now it’s the only thing you could possibly do.

Light.

So much light, it’s blinding. You close your eyes again and wait a couple of seconds. The sounds, _voices_ , from before become louder.

They’ve noticed you’re awake. The noise is much louder now, they must be closer. You aren’t so sure if you want to open your eyes again.

It’s hard to tell what they’re saying, but you know they sound concerned.

Concerned can be either good or bad. You’re scared again. Being scared seems to be a constant thing in your life. You wonder if in the past you were so used to it that you didn’t even notice it. You didn't even notice you were scared.

What kind of person lives their whole life being scared and not knowing? How many things did you do without even judging them correctly? Maybe that's why you have so many regrets.

The pain from before, you’re now sure it’s in your head, intensifies and you need to open your eyes, your mouth, your mind. You need to see, think and breathe. It’s overwhelming and you don’t know why.

Are they doing it to you? No, they sound more concerned now. They can see you’re in pain, that can’t be good. You haven’t started screaming yet.

A distinct sound filters to your brain, it’s a voice, a voice you can always recognize no matter what. You know you’ve heard it before, you only wish you knew who it belonged to.

_Tony._

It’s what the voice says. It’s your name. They want you to open your eyes, and hadn’t you opened your eyes before? You don’t know, probably not. Everything hurts now, your head, your muscles, your _heart._

You wish you knew why this is happening to you. You wish you knew what happened. You wish you knew so many things.

But at the same time, you wish you knew nothing because it was knowledge that led you here in the first place.


End file.
